


The First Day

by Badger23512



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badger23512/pseuds/Badger23512
Summary: Thomas is starting his first day of college, and is sitting in his first class, Shakespearian Literature. It wasn't his first choice, but he's here now, so he might as well learn. Besides, what could Shakespeare have that still applies to life here and now?





	

**The First Day**

“Alright everyone, please take your seats! Quiet down, quiet down!” The middle-aged man in the front of the room called out. Thomas hit his phone’s power button and slid it in his pocket. Reaching between his legs, he grabbed his notebook and opened it to its first page.

“First day, first class. Not the class I really wanted, but that’s life.” Thomas muttered to himself. He flipped his pencil in his hand nervously, not knowing what to really expect. He hadn’t expected to be sitting in a Shakespeare Literature class this semester, he had expected to be sitting in a biology class, learning about hard sciences and sitting in cool labs, but it had filled up to quickly. Instead, he was sitting in a lecture hall filled with a bunch of English majors learning about Shakespeare. He didn’t even know anything about Shakespeare or his books, or plays, or whatever. This was pretty much the only class that was open that still let him have Fridays off every week. 

Thomas sighed, leaning back in his seat he mentally prepared himself for what was sure to be an agonizingly boring semester. The lecture hall finally quieted down and the middle-aged man in the front of the room, likely the professor, spoke again. “Good morning everyone, good morning! Welcome to Shakespearian Literature, your guide to all that is Shakespeare. I know some of you hadn’t planned on being here at the beginning of the semester, but hopefully I can make this class fairly interesting for you! I am Professor Cassio, and I’ll be your instructor for the semester. Sitting in the front row with me is your TA, Rodrigo, who will be helping me.” A casually dressed man stood and gave a small wave to the students. Thomas yawned and leaned forward in his chair, resting his head on his hands.

“Yup, a long semester.” Thomas muttered.

“We’re going to jump right into it today and talk about the play Othello. Now, for those of you that are new to Shakespeare, you may not know a lot about his plays. Shakespeare wrote a number of plays in commentary of political happenings of his time. Othello has a couple of different themes that are still relevant today.” A blonde haired girl three rows up raised her hand. Professor Cassio pointed at the girl and said, “Yes, miss?”

“Emilia,” the girl started. “How can something written hundreds of years ago still apply to us today? You don’t see us using medical techniques from back in dark ages.”

“Miss Emilia, I think you’ll find a number of these themes are very relevant. For example, one theme that sees a lot of light, but is commonly missed is its take on racial equality. The main character, Othello, is known by the nickname, “The Moor”, or “Moorish General”. He’s portrayed as someone of color, and holds one of the highest military posts in his country, which is not something commonly seen. The term moor means someone of colored skin, though isn’t tied to a specific race. So, Othello spends a large part of his life being referred to as, ‘That guy with dark skin.’” The professor smiled. “Don’t get him wrong though, Othello took the nickname in stride. He took what is usually a term of discrimination and slur and made it into a well-respected name for himself.”

Another girl, a very tall one with long red hair raised her hand next. Professor Cassio motioned for her to go ahead. “Professor, you said there were a couple different themes that translated to today. What’s another one?”

The professor smiled, obviously pleased to have at least two students in his class interested in his subject. “Well, we’ll speak on a number of these themes next week after we’ve read the player, though I can give us a sneak peek and show you another one. A second theme that sees some light is the status of women in society. At the very beginning of the play Othello has married Desdemona, in fact he eloped with her without her father’s approval. When her father finds out, or rather is told, more on that later, he reacts with rage and seeks out the intervention of the Duke of Venice. The father claims that she is his, and that the marriage cannot be sound because he didn’t give consent. Othello, on the other hand, claims that the two of them love each other deeply, and their love. Desdemona is eventually called in to testify on her own behalf, and is able to convince the senators and Duke that the wedding was one of consent. Now, this conversation shows that typically, women were considered the property of men. Desdemona’s father considered her daughter as his property, and saw Othello as attempting to steal it away. Women typically didn’t hold positions of power, nor were they able to lead their own lives in most parts.” The professor paused. 

“While we don’t typically see this level of inequality in the United States, inequality still exists. It’s important to recognize this, as it’s the first step to combatting it. Now, this isn’t a social sciences class, so we won’t be going to much deeper into that discussion, however it is something to keep in mind. Any other questions?”

Thomas, much like the rest of the class, looked around the room to see if anyone else was going to raise their hands. Satisfied no one else had any burning questions to ask, Professor Cassio nodded. “Alright, we’ll end lecture early today than. Please read acts one, two and three by next class.” 

Immediately the lecture hall burst into dozens of conversations at once. Thomas scribbled down the homework assignment in his notebook and packed away his notebook. His next class wasn’t for a few hours, so he decided to head over to the library and get a head start on his reading homework. “Might as well do it now and not be behind.” Thomas said, receiving a couple confused looks from the people around him, wondering who he was talking to. Embarrassed, Thomas kept his head down as he followed the crowd, spilling out into the hallway, and finally outside. Shifting his backpack up onto his shoulders, Thomas looked around, gaining his bearing. He had only been on campus for about a week, so he still wasn’t a master navigator just yet. But he knew there was a nearby library because there was an event held there last night that was giving out free food.

Thomas reflected on his what had been his first college class of his life. Overall, it hadn’t really been that bad. The professor seemed at least interesting, and if you could believe the syllabus’ description of Othello, it was at least an interesting play. Romance, jealousy, betrayal and murder! What more could you want? Looking up, Thomas realized he missed his turn and had gone a block to far. Rather than look like a bigger idiot than he already did, he finished walking to the end of the block and turned there, resigning himself to walking an extra block. Fading back into his thoughts, Thomas thought about what the professor had said regarding how the play still had themes that connected with here and now. Sure, the racism and sexism were easy connections, but he had made it sound like there were tons! Can so much really still apply from hundreds of years ago?

Thomas let out a sigh of relief as he saw the library come into view. He hadn’t forgotten his way and gotten completely lost. He had some friends that went to other colleges that have already told stories of having to ask other students for directions and walking to the complete wrong side of campus. Thomas withdrew his ID card as he pushed open the door, preparing to swipe it in the card scanner. Thankfully he had remembered this was a thing, so he was able to walk past a group of other freshmen searching their pockets for their IDs. Glancing around, he spotted an empty table and made a beeline towards it. Thomas plopped down into the seat and undid his backpack. Looking inside, he pulled out what was unquestionably his largest textbook, an entire book filled with a large amount of Shakespeare’s plays. He opened up the mammoth of a textbook the index, and found that Othello was about midway in, page 534.

“Jesus, and they expect us to read through this entire textbook by the end of the semester? That’s not gonna happen.” Thomas exclaimed quietly, then glanced around, hoping no one else heard him talking to himself today. Thomas flipped to the indicated page and found what looked like an overview of the play, split up by act. “Hmph.” Thomas grunted. “At least that’ll make this a bit easier.” Yawning, Thomas flipped the page and found the opening page. Leaning forward, he let his head rest on his palms and began reading.

RODERIGO. Tush! never tell me; I take it much unkindly  
That thou, Iago, who hast had my purse  
As if the strings were thine, shouldst know of this.

IAGO. 'Sblood, but you will not hear me:  
If ever I did dream of such a matter, Abhor me.

Thomas yawned again, feeling his eyes grow heavier with each line. Things weren’t looking to good if he was already fighting to stay awake 5 lines in. It was going to be a rough semester indeed. Fighting back another yawn, Thomas looked back to his book, and continued reading.

RODERIGO  
Thou told'st me thou didst hold him in thy hate.

IAGO  
Despise me, if I do not. Three great ones of the city,  
In personal suit to make me his lieutenant,  
Off-capp'd to him: and, by the faith of man,  
I know my price, I am worth no worse a place:  
But he; as loving his own pride and purposes,  
Evades them, with a bombast circumstance  
Horribly stuff'd with epithets of war;  
And, in conclusion…

Thomas felt himself lean forward and fall into his book. He didn’t feel the impact though, as he was already fast asleep. Thomas opened his eyes and looked around himself, and found himself in a large, open room, and he was seated in a large throne. He glanced to his side and yelped in surprise, there were half a dozen men standing behind him, all watching him carefully.

“My liege, art thee humor good now?” One of the men asked.

“Aye, I'm well. Alloweth's continueth with our discussion.” Thomas felt the words come out of his mouth without meaning to speak them. His body then propelled itself forward, heading to the throne. “What's thy import, Brabantio?”

“Mine own daughter sir, this Moor bewitch'd that lady into loving him. He did steal that lady right from under me. I doth not approve of this feather-bed, and I wanteth the Moor disciplined!” An older, light skinned man practicaly yelled, while stabbing his finger into the chest of a well built, dark skinned man. He was dressed in what would most accurately be called a nightgown, though it was clearly well made. This was clearly a man of money that almost always got his way. 

“We art in love sir, and I didst not gull that lady!” The well-built man replied calmly. This man was dressed more casually, more practically. It was clear that he valued comfort and an increased range of motion compared to fashion.

“Wait a second, did he call him a moor?” Thomas thought to himself. If it were true, he could only be Othello. But how had he gotten here?

“Valorous sir, i asketh yond we bringeth in thy daughter and has't that lady respond to thy accusations.” Othello continued, smiling.

“I concur. Guards, bringeth Desdemona in betimes to answer these claims.” Thomas called out, nodding to a sergeant standing at the door. With a quick salute of acknowledgement the sergeant exited the room, and soon returned with a young woman, easily recognizable as the angry man’s daughter. “Desdemona, is't true yond thee've did marry this sir, Othello?”

“Aye sir, aye t is. I love him with all mine own heart, and he loves me with his.” She said, standing next to her supposed husband. “I beg of thee to alloweth me wend with him on his mission sir, I can not bear to beest without him f'r this long.” Her eyes burned with the determination and passion of a youth in love. Though Thomas had never experienced it himself, even he could recognize the look.

“Very well. T's clear to me yond these two art did marry out of love, and I'd nev'r standeth in the way of true love. Desdemona, thee shall accompany thy husband on his mission.” Thomas motioned towards her father. “I'm my most humble apology sir, but yond is mine own final word on the matter, thou art cashiered.”

“This is a most severe miscarriage of justice!” The father yelled before storming out. During his departure, the man bumped into a statue, knocking it off balance. The statue slammed to the ground with a huge BANG and Thomas started awake.

Glancing around, he found himself once again in the library, only his book now lay on the floor and an amused looking, elderly librarian was standing over him. “I’m sorry hun, but we’re closing now. I hope you enjoyed your nap but I do need you to pack up now.”

Looking around in a panic, Thomas found his phone and tried turning it on, but only his reflection showed in the dull, black screen. “I’m sorry, what time is it?” Thomas asked, still only half awake.

“It’s 11pm, hun. You’ve been asleep for quite a while, first day of the semester already hitting you hard I see.” Thomas groaned, realizing he missed two classes during his extended nap. He couldn’t believe how today had gone so wrong.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll pack up and get out of your hair, ma’am.” Thomas replied, quickly picking up his dropped textbook and placing it back in his backpack.

“Not a problem. We’ll be open again tomorrow if you need to study, or take another nap.” The kindly librarian gave him a good natured wink, and walked away, laughing softly to herself.  
Thomas quickly hefted his backpack onto his shoulder and made his way to the exit, giving the kind old woman a wave of goodbye on the way out. He looked around and sighed in resignation, as he couldn’t remember the way back to his dorm from here. The city looked so much different at night than it did during the day. He glanced around him and saw a group of upperclassmen women walking towards him, probably on their way to some party. Sighing again, he knew he’d have a story to tell his friends later that night. Mustering up the courage, he walked up to the group. “Excuse me, I’m a little lost, would you guys be able to help me out?”


End file.
